Homeward Bound, Henry
by moonbeam911
Summary: What happened when Henry left the 4077th?


**"Homeward Bound, Henry"**

_*** Note: This is an alternate ending to Abbysinia, Henry. Not really an Alternate, more like an addition to the end. Insert between the end of the episode and the Tag. As noted, pick up when Henry leaves the 4077th. ***_

[OR, crowded. All surgical staff present.] 

Radar enters, paper in hand, excited... 

Radar: "Colonel? 

Henry: "Yo...." 

Radar: "Do you know what I found in this morning's mail?" 

Henry: "Now that's a tough one. Hum a few bars, will ya Radar?" 

Radar: "You're going home." 

Henry: "I'm going home?" 

Radar: "You got all your points. They're discharging you." 

Henry: "Discharge? I'm going home? I'm going home!" 

Radar: "Tokyo, San Fransico, then home!" 

Henry: "I'm going home!" 

Trapper: "Henry, that's terrific!" 

Hawkeye: "Congratulations!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[Fade to Col. Blakes Office] 

Henry: "mmmm, Oh boy that's a burny" Henry says while downing some scotch. "You sure you don't want some Radar?" 

Radar: "No Sir, it makes my eyes red and I fall down." 

[Walking towards the Clerk's Office] 

Radar: "ooo, you wanted to call your wife." 

Henry: "Oh right. Let's see...we're a day ahead, plus 14 hrs, right?" 

Radar: "No, the states are a day ahead, plus 14 hrs." 

Henry: "Well, its yesterday in Bloomington?" 

Radar: "Yes sir" 

Henry: "I shoulda called her yesterday then." 

Radar (almost laughing): "You didn't know about it then." 

Henry (whining): "Why can't everyone be on the same time?" 

Radar: "The earth is round and keeps rotating all the time." 

Henry (satisfied): "Oh, I thought it was an Army thing." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[The next day on the Helipad. Present: Henry, Hawkeye, Trapper and Radar. Henry is leaving. A helicopter is landing with a patient onboard.] 

The crew rush the helicopter, check the pt out. 

"This one's a little shocky." Henry explains. 

"That's all right, we got it. You're fired Henry." Hawkeye tells him. 

"That's right Henry. You're job is finished here. Get on that chopper and go home." Trapper orders. 

Hawkeye tells a Corpsman to take the pt to be prepped. "We'll be down in a minute." 

Hawkeye and Trapper say their goodbyes to Henry. 

Henry goes around to get in the chopper and sees someone still on the pad. Looking through the bubble of the helicopter, he sees it's Radar, at full attention. He goes around the front of the helicopter and returns the salute to his old friend. Henry tells a tearful Radar, "You behave yourself or I'm gonna come back and kick your butt." 

In the helicopter, looking at everyone on the pad, sad, happy...He's wondering if the patient they just brought in is gonna get a good treatment...of course they will. Meatball surgery...sure, but the best meatballs this side of Italy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[in a Medical EVAC helicopter, in the air, over South Korea] 

On the way to Kimpo, the helicopter pilot gets a call on the radio from a field medic to pick a couple wounded soldiers north of Hill 49. They fly over, pick them up, Henry checks them out to see if they'll make the trip. They take them to the 8063rd for surgery. The CO there asks Henry if he can stick around for a few, they are short a surgeon and can use the help. The helicopter pilot tells Henry they have time, he needs a bite to eat anyway. Henry goes into the scrub room, comments on how he never thought he'd be doing this in this country again. Col. William Harrison tells Henry how much he envies Henry, for getting the chance to work beside him, but also because Henry was going home. 

"Home", Henry thought out load. Lorraine, the best lady in all of lower Illinois, with her alabaster skin. "I bet she's got the furniture covered already." 

"Expecting company?" Col. Harrison asked. 

"Yeah..." Henry replies, shaking his head and drying his hands. 

[After putting on their surgical gowns, they walk through the doors into the 8063rd's OR] 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[In the helicopter, landing in Kimpo Airport] 

Henry's plane is powering up for take off as his helicopter lands. The helicopter pilot looks at Henry and says, "See, I told you we had time." 

"What do you mean, time? My plane is leaving!" Henry exclaimed. 

Henry jumps out of the helicopter and an overzealous Sergeant almost runs into him. 

"Col. Blake?!" exclaimed Sgt. Myers, while saluting Henry. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it." 

"Well, you better do something Sergeant. I have to be on that plane!" Henry is panicking. 

"Yes, sir." Sgt. Myers tells the chopper pilot to radio the plane to stop as he grabs Henry's bags and belongings from the helicopter and quickly loads them into a waiting jeep. The Sergeant jumps in and they race towards the taxiing plane. Driving down the tarmac, they seem to hit every bump and rut along the way. 

"Do you mind reaching back there for my round pillow?" Henry asked, while repositioning himself on the seat. 

[Cut to scene of Henry, sitting in his seat, looking out the window of the crude plane] 

Looking out the window, Henry sees people running around in their fatigues on the airport grounds, walking from building to building. He closes his eyes, reflecting back on the image of the 4077th on any given day. He pictures Frank and Margaret running to the OR, Radar playing catch with a football, Trapper pushing Hawkeye in a wheelchair, a few nurses walking from the Mess with some coffee. All of them where there...in his mind, in his heart. He would forever remember every one of them from the 4077th. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[In Tokyo, Henry sits comfortably in his seat on a much larger plane as it sits on the runway of Tokyo Airport.] 

"Ahhh, I can't believe it. I am going home. Yep, here I go.", Henry gasps out loud. 

A soldier walking down the isle overhears him and asks, "You're going home? To stay?" 

"Yessiree Bob! In less then 25 hrs., I'll be home with my wife in one arm, my son in the other and a daughter on each leg. I can't wait to walk into that country club. Those guys won't know what hit them when I walk in. Doctor Blake...Mister, Doctor Henry Blake. Hehe, sounds great!" 

"Yes it does sir," the soldier replies. 

"First person that calls me sir, I'll tell him to stick a sock in it!" Henry smiles as the other soldier nodes and continues to his seat. 

Henry sinks back into his seat. He's really relaxed, then the engines start up. He finds himself sweating and becoming more tense. He is worried about the long flight and missing everyone from the 4077th? 

Henry wonders to himself, _Will Radar be able to get along without me? Will I be able to get along without Radar? What is Lorraine doing right now?_

"I bet she has already told the neighbors. And her Mother...her Mother?! Now everyone knows." 

The plane begins to taxi towards the runway. Henry is more worried about what Lorraine is doing to even think about the plane moving. The plane reaches the end of the runway, begins to power up, moving down the runway, picking up more speed and the wheels start to lose contact with the concrete. Henry doesn't even notice that the plane has taken flight. He's now relaxed in his seat. He has a big smile, almost laughing at the thought of Lorraine's giddiness. Imagining what she is telling everyone.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

[OR, 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. Radar enters. Scared, somber look on his face.] 

Trapper: "Radar, put a mask on!" 

Hawkeye: "If it's my discharge, just give it to me straight. I can take it." 

Radar: "I have a message: Lieutenant Colonel.....Henry Blake's plane......was shot down.......over the Sea of Japan........It spun in......There weren't no survivor's." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**_M*A*S*H 4077th bids Henry Blake a reluctant and affectionate farewell._**


End file.
